Algún día
by ChesterAsakura
Summary: [seudo]Historia de amor preecible y espero q con pocos cliches
1. Cap 1 Cuando no es como debiera ser

Cap. 1 - Cuando no es como debiera ser

Suena el despertador, de mala gana lo apaga. Hao se levanta, lamentándolo. "Que sueño tan bonito" murmura.

-Hao, levántate hijo, se te hará tarde -Si mamá

Se levanta pesadamente. Se frota la cara con las manos, otra vez durmió más de lo que quería. "Otra vez no acabe esa madre" piensa, mientras busca el uniforme de la escuela. "¿dónde estará?" piensa, mientras busca por todos lados. En realidad la habitación era un asco, la cama apenas tenía una cobija o dos, y en el suelo se amontonaba ropa que ya no se sabia si estaba limpia o sucia... incluso si era nueva, vieja o que se yo. A veces sospechaba que había ropa que ni siquiera era suya. Pero bueno. Encontró lo que buscaba mientras bostezaba tapándose la boca. Se vistió lentamente, oyendo los ruidos que venían de afuera. Pitidos de coches, gritos de niños que iban a la escuela, y a su madre gritado "Yoh, por el amor de Dios ya levántate!!!" Hao suspiro. "Ojala tuviera el sueño tan pesado como el" se lamentó de pronto, y salió. Se dirigió a la cocina, por lo que no tuvo que caminar mucho. Vivían en una especie de vecindad, pero con menos personas. En una casucha que apenas podría mantener a tres personas con una habitación cada uno... Bueno, mejor explicado, más pequeña todavía que una de interés social. Así es, bien jodidos, pero tenían más bienes que los vecinos, al menos.  
Minutos más tarde apareció Yoh, con su sonrisa de siempre, abotonándose la camisa. De alguna manera, Yoh había cuidado mucho su apariencia últimamente. Hao meneo la cabeza con incredilud cuando pensó eso...

-Buenas hermano lindo día, no?  
- suspiro espero que si -¿que?  
-¿ah?  
-xD

Hao le dio un zape a su hermano. Sus estúpidas bromas lo sacaban de quicio a veces, y aunque esta había sido una excepción, no podía tolerarlo. En realidad lo que quería era seguir en su cama, soñando... Había sido un sueño tan hermoso...

-Hao, despiértate ya... ¡Hao!  
-sobresalto ¿queee?  
-Llegaremos tarde¿quieres terminar tu desayuno?  
-con el tenedor en la mano ¿y mamá?  
-Ya se fue -Ah

Comieron en silencio, interrumpido solo por los alaridos de Yoh cuando oía una canción que le gustaba. Hao no le dio importancia

-Ya, vamonos -Seep

Yoh salió antes que Hao. Salió y cerró la puerta con estrépito. Hao ladeo un poco la cabeza y salió, su mochila estaba en el recibidor. Salió lentamente y desperezándose. Salió al patio y luego a la calle. Dijo "buenos días" a sus vecinas, y salió por el portón principal. Ahí estaba Yoh esperándolo en un viejo golf que había comprado. Hao subió y salieron a toda velocidad, oyendo música "metalera" con la que Yoh se había traumado así de imprevisto. Eso no importaba.

Llegaron a escuela, poco antes de que cerraran el portón. Era casi costumbre que fueran de los últimos en llegar, pero bueno. Eso no importaba.

-Hola... ¿otra ves tarde?  
-Si Tamao -Eres un caso perdido Yoh...

Tamao, si. Una gran amiga. Vivía cerca de donde vivían ellos, pero de hecho nunca la pelaban. O al menos Hao, que no era muy social que digamos... Bueno, si, pero no lo sabía xD Mientras oía a Yoh y Tamao conversar, Hao tarareaba. No sabía bien porque, pero bueno. "Tengo que. Hoy es el día" pensaba incesablemente. Luego sonrió. Escenas como esas eran las que hacía todos los días.

-bueno, los dejo. Aquí me quedo -Está bien -No te molestes en despedirte, ya se que somos familia y te alegras de que nos separemos -Está bien. No lo haré. Deberías cambiar tu actitud, Hao -Es cierto. Quizás así no se notaría tanto tu aspecto hippie -¿Hippie?

Risillas de parte de Yoh y Tamao. Hao nunca lo había pensado así... ¿Hippie él? No le molestaba el comentario, pero lo sorprendía.

-Está bien, te veo a la salida -No cuentes con ello

Yoh sonrió.

-Está bien. Al menos avísame donde vas para que le diga a mamá -A la salida

Yoh y Hao sonrieron, y Tamao soltó una risita. Yoh entro a su salón y Hao y Tamao siguieron caminando. Tamao murmuraba algo sobre una tarea. "¿Porqué en una escuela tan grande?" pensó Hao de pronto. Era... pues era una escuela grande. Y su salón era de los últimos, en el segundo piso o algo así. Yoh se quedaba abajo, y Hao y Tamao seguían un poco más.

-¿Tu si acabaste la tarea?  
-De hecho no

No hablaban mucho, en realidad. Apenas sobre la escuela o alguna bazofia así. Hao tenía un tic en la mano. Temblaba levemente. No sabía que hacer, o que decir. Llegaron a la escalera, ya no había nadie.

-No hay nadie -¿Como va a haber alguien? Ya es muy tarde. Apresurémonos -... Tamao espera

La chica, que había aventajado un par de pasos, volteó. Hao se mordió el labio. No sabía que hacer, decir... A dónde ver...

-¿Que pasa?  
-Pues yo...

Hao tomó a Tamao de la mano y la acercó un poco. Tamao sonrió. No sabía porque. "A ver que nos dice" pensó Tamao, emocionada. "¿Que hice?" pensaba Hao, entre aterrado y sorprendido

-Dime -...

Tamao lo miró. Era algo tan extraño que no se impacientara, aunque a esas alturas ya lo habría hecho en otra situación.

-Pues verás, anoche soñé contigo, y.  
-Y.  
-Yo -Tu -¿Quieres andar conmigo?

Tamao bajó la mirada. Se mordía la lengua para no reírse. "Vaya" pensó "pensé que era algo diferente" De pronto se acercó más a Hao y lo abrazo, reclinando su cabeza en su hombro

-Sabes... Es raro que me digas eso -Lo se -Después de todo, nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo -Lo se -Además fui novia de tu hermano -También lo se, gracias por recordármelo

Hao empezaba a impacientarse, pero no podía perder el control. Separo un poco a Tamao para verla bien. Tamao se sonrojo. Noto cierto brillo extraño en lo ojos de Hao. "Ya, haz otra cosa¿no ves que se me suben los colores?" pensó Tamao... "¿Que diablos...?" pensó Hao

-Me gustas mucho Tamao, o al menos yo...

No termino. Tamao se paró de puntitas (era mas bajita que Hao) y le dio un beso en los labios. Hao tembló un poco "A ver que pasa" se dijo Tamao. Hao la abrazo un poco, respondiendo con la misma emoción que Tamao. De pronto se separaron. Tamao se había cansado de estar parada así.

-¿Sabes? Necesito pensarlo

Se apartó suavemente de los brazos. Le dirigió una mirada coqueta y subió las escaleras rápidamente. Hao se retrancó en la pared. "¿Que fue eso?" pensó, y luego camino tras la chica.

Primer cap. Es un fic seudo impredecible. Por cierto, aunque los títulos digan lo contrario odio a pxndx... PXNDX SUX!! 


	2. Cap 2 Miedo a las alturas

Cap. 2 - Miedo a las alturas

La clase de (insertar su materia favorita). Una clase no aburrida, para variar. Pero Hao se concentraba en otra cosa. Además de ocasionalmente tomar algún apunte sobre algo seudo importante, solía pasar la clase durmiendo, o haciendo cosas ajenas. Ahora solo dibujaba, y pensaba... "La pobre presa no sabe lo que le espera" mirada un tanto maliciosa "El cazador esta tan bien escondido que no lo verá... ¡No! pobre gatito" Rió levemente. Miro su dibujo. Era un gatito siendo pisado por un cerdo. Era extrañamente bueno. Después fingió poner atención al profesor, después de recibir varias llamadas de atención y traer risas a la clase. Desviaba un poco su mirada hacia el sitio donde se encontraba Tamao, que le mandaba besitos cada que lo veía. Hao le sonreía a su ves.

Sonó la campana que anunciaba que la clase había terminado. Hao guardo sus cosas y salio. Se retranco en el barandal, pero sin asomarse hacia abajo. Solo miraba el cielo. De pronto todo se oscureció.

-¿Quien soy?  
- ó.o al menos se que no soy yo xD -jijiji ya quien soy -¿Tamao?  
-No... Bueno, si xD bye

Hao volteó y vio a Tamao alejándose con dos de sus amigas. Las tres reían quedamente y ocasionalmente volteaban para mirarlo. "Raro" pensó, y dirigió su mirada nuevamente al cielo. Las nubes dibujaban cosas... raras a los ojos de Hao. Todos pasaban a su alrededor, algunos se paraban junto a el y hablaban con sus amigos. Hao oía y no oía. Yoh pasaba varias veces por el piso de abajo. No se atrevía a subir. Así que, dirigiendo una mirada hacia arriba, se percato de que Hao estaba ahí.

-Hao!  
-despertando que quieres.  
-¿Tamao esta ahí?  
-dirigiendo la mirada hacia abajo, algo molesto de hecho no, bajo hace como seis minutos y siete segundos -..U bueno, la buscare aquí

Y se fue. Camino despacio al principio, y después más veloz. Casi se acababan los diez minutos del descanso. Hao meneó la cabeza con incredilud, siguió a Yoh con la mirada, hasta que desapareció. Entonces puso atención en el cielo otra vez...

Sonó la campana que anunciaba que comenzaban las clases de nuevo. Hao suspiró y entró al salón. Sacó una libreta vieja. Todos sus cuadernos, libros, etc. eran súper viejos... Pero lucían así por el trato que les daba, o algo así... Quizás Yoh tenía algo que ver, después de todo él era quien lo incitaba a golpear con esa mochila. Además solía lanzar sus cosas cada que sacaba baja calificación... Poco, más bien, "poco" común, de hecho.

-¿que toca?  
- rellenar espacio con la materia que más les desagrade  
-Ah -¿Cómo te fue el fin de semana, Hao?  
-Relativamente bien Jeanne. ¿Y a ti?  
-Pues...

Y hablo, y hablo y hablo durante algunos minutos. Hao solo captaba palabras como "disco" fusionada a palabras como "mi hermana" o "mi primo" Hao solo la miraba. Era tan hermosa...

-...y nos sacaron porque mi tío, que estaba borracho golpeó al barman -Bueno, mi papá hizo eso muchas veces. Después mi mamá. Yoh lo hace a veces, por eso no lo dejo solo -¿Te llevas bien con tu hermano, verdad?  
-Igual que tu con tu hermana

Jeanne rió. La verdad es que su hermana y ella apenas cruzaban palabra, al menos en la escuela. Hao rió también.

-Buenooo, ya entro el profesor -Gracias por el aviso parroquial...

Jeanne lo miro con cierta desaprobación. Luego sonrió. Hao sonrió también, abrió su libreta torpemente y comenzó a leer... ¿Que? Eso no importa. En realidad, si importa. Leía cosas que había escrito. Poemas que había copiado y de invención propia. ¿Acaso estaba mal que hiciera eso?

La clase transcurría lenta y aburrida, como siempre. De ves en cuando Hao volteaba hacia donde estaba Tamao, que seguía sonriéndole y mandándole besitos. Hao sonrió. Arranco un trozo de hoja de su libreta y dibujo un beso enorme, bastante bien hecho. "Color, color, color... no tengo color" pensó extrañado. Solo tenía un delineador, un lapicero rojo, una crayola morada y un color negro en su mochila "Yo tenía un color rosa" pensó...

-Jeanne, psss Jeanne tono bajito, no quiere que lo oigan  
-¿Que?  
-¿Tienes color rosa?  
-Si busca en sus cosas toma -Gracias -murmurando más que hablando-

Coloreo el beso. Era un dibujo bastante bueno. Garabateó unas palabras algo chuecas en él. Después lo dobló...

-Pásaselo a Tamao -dijo pasándoselo al compañero que tenía a un lado. Hao se sentaba en el extremo izquierdo del salón, pegado a la ventana. Algo alejado del profesor. Tamao justo en medio, pero un poco más atrás que él. Esperaba que nadie viera el dibujo. Vio como pasaba por muchas muchas manos antes de que Tamao lo tuviera. Sonreía mientras lo leía. Después alzó la mirada y le saco la lengua a Hao, para después mandarle otro besito. También arranco un pedazo de papel y escribió algo en él. Hao ya no la veía. Después del besito se había sonrojado un poco y había puesto atención en el pizarrón otra vez...

De pronto alguien le tomo el hombro. Jeanne, que se sentaba a su derecha y un lugar atrás, le dio un papelito doblado, con una expresión entre indiferente y un poco molesta... Hao arqueó una ceja. Tomo el papel y lo leyó. "A las tres en el portón" se leía en él. Volteó para ver a Tamao, pero ya estaba atenta también al pizarrón. Hao meneo la cabeza y volteó también...

Second chapter... espero que les guste (si no les gusta dejen reviews para k lo abandone) 


	3. Cap 3 Disculpa los malos pensamientos

Cap. 3, disculpa los malos pensamientos

Las tres. Bueno, faltaban quince minutos para que lo fueran. Hao ya estaba en el portСn desde hacМa casi una hora. Lo habМa sacado el profesor de literatura despuИs de cacharlo escribiendo. LeyС el poema que Hao habМa escrito, y lo habМa corrido de su clase, con la cara rojМsima, muy irritado. A Hao le dio gracia, incluso se burlo de el diciendo que tenia celos (el profesor habМa sido escritor). Eso incremento la ira del profesor, toda la clase callada. Y aunque preguntС si debМa presentarse con el prefecto, el profesor negС todo... Ahora estaba ahМ, dibujando. VeМa a todos pasar. Nada le importaba, solo esa "cita" concertada por medio de un trozo de papel. Dibujaba, si. PornografМa, o asМ lo llamaban los demАs. SСlo era arte un poco menos apto para menores. MАs de una vez lo habМan insultado por eso, desde sus escasos amigos hasta las escasas novias que habМa tenido... De hecho por eso no tenМa novia. Sus dibujos eran perversos, a veces algo perturbadores... Pero todos tenМan una belleza indescriptible, aunque la primera impresiСn fuera mala. Pero, no era por eso por lo que estos le agradaban tanto. Es porque habМa decidido dibujar a Tamao. "Que idiotez" pensaba sin parar, riИndose idiotamente. En realidad no eran dibujos malos, no. Eran muy buenos, si los hubiera enfocado a otro lado...

-Hola -Ah, hola Jeanne. PensИ que ya te habМas ido.  
-Bueno, yo... ©que haces?  
-Oh, nada en realidad. Espero a Tamao -Ah cierto desdИn bueno, entonces adiСs. No te molesto -No me estas molestando extraЯado, de hecho.  
-║Ah! Mira, allА va mi hermana. Mejor me voy antes de que me deje -Oh... EstА bien -AdiСs. Que te vaya bien -Si... A ti tambiИn

Se va. Hao la sigue con la mirada, se encuentra con su hermana Kanna, hablan un poco, se van.

-║║Hola!  
-oh... Hola Tamao -©Que haces?  
-Nada, yo solo.  
-©Esa soy yo?  
-Mmm si poniИndose rojo de hecho si :S -©Me dejas ver?

Hao le dio la libreta a Tamao, mordiИndose el labio nerviosamente. Tamao veМa los dibujos cautivada, aunque Hao no la veМa a ella...

-No sabМa que pensaras que soy tan sexy -©En serio?  
-Si, nadie lo cree, supongo... Bueno, tengo cosas que hacer. AdiСs -Oye, no... Ibas a.  
-O no. Claro que no estoy molesta... Es algo halagador, de hecho.

Tamao le sonriС. Hao le sonriС tambiИn...

-Ya vamonos -Claro Matti... adiСs Hao -AdiСs

Hao la siguiС con la mirada, hasta que se mezclo con ese mar de gente. Ladeo un poco la cabeza... "Que raro, pensИ que ella... No importa, creo" De golpe comprendiС entonces a quiИn estaba esperando, asМ que tomС sus cosas y se fue, sintiИndose mal...

Llego a casa, apenas unas horas despuИs de Yoh. Al llegar, lo primero que se percibe, si no es el olor de la comida, es la mЗsica de Yoh, a todo volumen, azotando ventanas y a toda la gente que planea quedarse fuera. Por suerte, esta vez era la primera. Hao entro, caminando lentamente, mirando a todos, saludАndolos y dАndoles las buenas tardes...

Entro a casa, sin ganas. Lanzo su mochila hacia la sala y se dirigio a su habitacion, quitandose los zapatos y bostezando... Aun le dolia haber hecho semejante estupidez, segЗn Иl, pero bueno, "Lo hecho, hecho esta. Espero maЯana hablar con ella" pensaba casi sin cesar... Entro a su cuarto descalzo, rАpidamente se quito el uniforme y se puso los jeans con los que durmiС, y luego se dirigiС al armario, a ver si habМa alguna camisa limpia... Que suerte, si habМa... "Bueno, tengo que... ©que hay que hacer hoy?" penso de pronto, y se dirigiС a la cocina. Daba pasos pequeЯos, no tenМa muchas ganas de nada. En eso, se abriС la puerta. Esperaba recibir un saludo de parte de su hermano, o si no que le aventara algo. Pero de eso nada. Era su mamА

-Hola mamА... ©Saliste temprano?  
-Hola hijo... Si suspiro necesito planear mi curriculum.  
-©Otra vez?  
-Si... Esta vez es un empleo de verdad, Hao -Bueno... Entonces.  
-Hoy irАs al mercado. Necesitamos algunas cosas... ©Y tu hermano?  
-Aun no lo se... QuizАs se fue a.  
-Bueno, usarИ su computadora. Espero que no se moleste. Aqui tienes el dinero, mientras mАs pronto vayas, mejor -Esta bien... ©Que comeremos hoy?  
-Algo, algo... La seЯora Stevens traerА algo. Recuerda que ayer hubo fiesta -Si... Con razСn no podМa dormir.

Su madre le sonrio y saliС de la modesta cocina-comedor que tenМan. Hao mirС la lista y el billete que tenМa en la mano, y saliС tambiИn. Se detuvo. Suspiro, era extraЯamente frecuente que hiciera eso. SaliС dando traspies y maldiciendo, en realidad no querМa salir... Estaba a punto de abir la puerta, cuando Иsta se abriС de imprevisto. Era Yoh, riИndose como loco y hablando demasiado rАpido, estaba de espaldas a Hao...

-Esta bien chicos... MaЯana los veo -Adios Yoh.  
-Zas...

Yoh entrС, bajando la mirada sin dejar de sonreir, cerrС la puerta tras el... Luego mirС a Hao, que lo veМa duramente... La sonrisa de Yoh se borrС paulatinamente...

-No me dijiste donde ibas -Tu tampoco... No me hables asМ -©Porque no me dijiste que ibas a grifear? Hubiera creado una distracciСn. MamА se molestarА esta vez -No se enterara, ©o si?  
-No mientras no me molestes...

Hao paso de lado de Yoh y volviС a abrir la puerta, antes de salir, volteС a ver a Yoh. Sacaba algo de su bolsillo, y se lo lanzaba

-Toma, para que no digas... Por cierto, ya se que.  
-©Que?  
-Que te interesa Tamao... QuizАs ya no importe la gran cosa lo que yo haya hecho, ©o si?

Hao lo mirС incrИdulo... Yoh tenМa una mirada triunfante, evidentemente Hao estaba perturbado...

-©Hao? ©Sigues aquМ?  
-Si mamА, ya voy -Bueno... entonces estamos de acuerdo en que.  
-HallarИ una manera de zafarme. Vuelvo al rato

GritС esto Зltimo, para que su madre lo oyera. DespuИs saliС. Era un dМa soleado, algo que le desagradaba. Camino pesadamente hasta salir de nuevo de la vencidad en la que estaba pre-destinado a vivir. Ya fuera, camino algo animadamente, tarareando special needs... la oyo en un aparador y se le pego... Saco un encendedor y se puso a jugar con el como en digimon 3, el tipo "misterioso" k se fija mucho en los digimons Y siguio y siguiС su camino hasta el super...

En casa, Yoh ponМa mЗsica... Keiko (su mamА) habМa salido, y la casa era de Иl... Dio como diez vueltas, abrio muchas cajas que ya habМa abierto muchas veces e intentС verse la espalda... DespuИs le diС sueЯo... En eso, sonС el telИfono...

-©Bueeeeeeno?  
-Yoh, necesito que vengas -©en serio?  
-Si, claro que si.  
-©Porque lo necesitas?  
-Esta bien, esta bien, quiero que vengas... ©puedes?  
-Esta bien Anna... Voy para alla... Estas en tu casa, ©verdad?  
-No imbИcil, estoy en un albergue.  
-O, cuanto lo siento, donde.  
-Ash... Claro que estoy en mi casa... ©Para que sirve entonces tu identificador de llamadas?  
-Aun no lo se, yo.  
-©Vas a venir, o esperarАs a que me haga vieja?  
-Esta bien, voy...

ColgС, apago todo y saliС. Se desperezС y se fue caminando a paso vivo, hacia el garaje que estaba a unos pasos de su vecindad... Saco su auto y se fue a toda marcha... Hasta que se tuvo que detener bruscamente, casi arroya a alguien...

-║Oye imbИcil, ©estas ciego?  
-║║No tanto como tu infeliz!  
-©Hablamos de la misma persona?  
-©Porque no te bajas y arreglas esto?  
-©Arreglar que?  
-║║Vete al cuerno idiota!! ║║Pon mas atenciСn en el camino!!

Yoh le saco la lengua al transeunte y siguiС. "Que imbИcil, casi me arrolla" pensС Hao, que tambiИn siguiС su camino. En eso, su celular vibrС y lo vio... Llamada...

-©Bueno?  
-©A que no sabes que me pasС?  
-©Que?  
-Un idiota se cruzo en mi camino, ║║casi lo arrollo!! ©puedes creerlo?  
-║Claro! A mi tambien me paso... un idiota casi me echa su carcacha encima hace apenas unos minutos.  
-Vaya, que imbecil.  
-Si, demasiado... ©Eso es todo?  
-©que compraste de comer?  
-Papas y algo de carne.  
-Esta bien... llegare a hacer de comer.  
-©MamА?  
-Fue a ver al abogado... Ya sabes.  
-Si... ©donde estas?  
-En...

Y colgС... "Que estupidez" penso Hao, y entro a casa. Se dirigio a la cocina y dejo las cosas en la mesa... Se fue a su cuarto arrastrando los pies, y al llegar, se tiro a la cama. Silencio. Pasaba mucho rato en silencio. Se puso panza arriba y vio a su alrededor... Posteres de videojuegos adornaban sus paredes... Silent hill, Resident, Halo... suspiro. Luego cerro los ojos y se durmiС...

Mientras, cambiando de aires... Yoh llegaba a casa de Anna. Ella vivМa en una zona residencial, asМ que su viejo golf desencajaba totalmente con todo. Lo estacionС delante de un Camaro rojo y saliС, apagando el estИreo. Camino camino camino hasta que llegС a casa de Anna. Entro al jardМn bien cuidado que habМa ahМ nota del autor: imaginense wisteria lane, de desperate housewives o algo similar camino por el jardin mejor cuidado hasta la puerta. Toco el timbre y espero...

-║Que gusto! pense que no venias -║Claro que no! Solo que no me puedo quedar mucho tiempo -Ah... Pasa cielillo -Claro Annita

Entro a la casa, despuИs de Anna. Se sentaron en la sala y parlaron y parlaron. DespuИs se aburrieron, se abrazaron y se quedaron sentados en el sillСn, despuИs se tiraron en el suelo, Anna trataba de besarlo pero Yoh no querМa... Yoh, algo cansado, se levantС, saco un disco de su morral y lo puso en el sofisticado sistema de audio de la chica. A un lado del modular, varios discos que Yoh tambiИn tenМa descansaban recargados en el mueble. Yoh puso su disco, puso play y volviС a acostarse en el suelo con Anna, que lo abrazo. Yoh la abrazo tambien, para variar

-Siiiii -Oye Yoh -Dime -©aun... no?  
-©Que?

La chica se incorporo para poder mirarlo a los ojos

-Aun no lo dejas, ©verdad?  
-Ya te dije que yo nunca quise que Manta se enamorara de mi, yo solo.  
-Eso no. Aun no dejas de fumarla -©PorquИ lo dices? ©Acaso huelo a yerba?  
-No, pero ya te pusiste a... ║Yoh!

La chica se levantС y se alejo. Yoh rАpidamente se levantС y fue tras ella, tratando de tomarla por el brazo, para recibir una bofetada.

-Ya te dije que.  
-Y yo ya te dije que si no dejas eso, yo te voy a dejar a ti... Entiende...

Yoh mirС a Anna, algo confundido, molesto, conflictuado, triste... Eso y mas...

-Anna, yo solo -Yo solo trato de que abras los ojos... Te meterАs en problemas -Lo se, pero -║Entonces porque sigues haciendolo!

La chica entonces rompiС en llanto y se alejo corriendo. Yoh mirС al piso, mordiИndose los labios y la siguiС. Pero era algo tarde, ella estaba encerrada en el baЯo

-Anna, tu no entiendes, yo.  
-║Claro que entiendo! Ahora lАrgate. Ya no quiero verte -©Es en serio?  
-N-nno... solo quiero...

La puerta se abriС. Anna, sollozando, se dejo caer e Yoh la abrazo con fuerza

-No quiero perderte -©Porque?  
-Porque...

En eso sonС un telИfono. Anna subiС al piso de arriba sorbiendo la nariz y limpiandose las lАgrimas con la manga de su blusa, e Yoh se sentС en el piso. Tomo su cabeza entre sus manos y tambiИn sollozo un poco "Con el trabajo que me costo llegarle... Y perderla por eso" Se lamentС. TenМa tiempo que habМa empezado a drogarse, desde el dМa en el que muriС Ren... Su mejor amigo. Yoh no podМa soportarlo, y aunque Manta trataba siempre de reanimarlo, Horo lo incitС a drogarse. Al principio, no querМa e incluso dejaba plantado a Horo, aunque luego se sintiera mal... Pero despuИs, recordar a Ren, la Зnica persona en la que confiaba, lo hicieron lanzarse al vacio... AdemАs, estaba el asunto de sus padres. Yoh solo suponМa que se divorciarМan, porque pasaban mucho tiempo viendo abogados y su Mikihisha (su padre) pasaba poco tiempo en casa. Pero Yoh no pensaba eso. Se lamentaba por ser tan imbИcil como para dejarse caer en eso... ║CuАntos problemas le habМa causado! pero asМ y todo, seguМa en lo mismo...

Anna bajС. Se sentС junto a Yoh, y nadie dijo nada en un rato. Yoh abrazС a Anna, que a veces parecМa querer llorar de nuevo, y suspiro.

-Ojala... Fuera asМ por mucho tiempo -Eso dependerА de ti

Anna dijo eso Зltimo muy dolidamente. Desde siempre le habМa gustado Yoh, mАs bien, desde que lo conocМa. Era muy diferente de los demАs como para pasar inadvetido. Y aunque sabМa que ella tambiИn le gustaba a Yoh, nunca parlaban juntos. nunca nada...

Hasta un dМa, en que Hao le jugС una broma a los dos... Broma muy cruel...

-Tengo que irme se levanta tengo que hacer la comida en casa -Esta bien... entonces, ©pasas por mi maЯana?  
-Lo intentarИ

Yoh se agachС, beso a la chica levemente y saliС, sin preocuparse por su disco. Camio hasta su auto, entro en Иl y lo arrancС... Condujo despacio hasta su casa...

un cap maas

bueno, un cap algo largo, como me tarde a madres para subir otro cap, pues creo que este compensara un poco la espera. Bueno, MUY poco la espera. De todos modos el fic es predecible y hasta cierto punto obvio. Asi que, espero que a alguien le guste, y si no, pues quiero que me digan que lo deje por la paz, porque si no solo gasto pasta a lo tonto 


	4. Cap 4 DescansoOdiame

Cap. 4 DescansoOdiame

-║Hao! Levantate hermano... llegaremos tarde.  
-©Tarde? -bostezando- ©a donde?  
-©Como que a donde? ║A la escuela men!  
-©queeee?

Miro su reloj... Si, las seis... "Pero podria ser en la tarde y no en la maЯana" se dijo... miro por la ventana... Estaba oscuro... "Debe ser esta Иpoca del aЯo... Pero... ©Yoh levantАndose tan temprano? Bueno, quizАs si sea en la tarde, pero... A esta hora se va con sus cuates, o duerme su siesta... Entonces debe ser real" se dijo...

-©En serio? ©Dormi tanto tiempo?  
-MamА dijo que te despertara, pero... creo que estuvo bien no hacerlo... Vino el abogado y si hubieras estado la comida no habrМa alcanzado.  
-Que amable...

Yoh sonrie y sale de ahМ... Hao, algo lento, se viste... No habМa mucho que hacer...

-Yoh, espera -©Si?  
-Se supone que la seЯora Stevens traerМa comida.  
-Esa es. Bueno, era. Llegue tarde, cuando lleguИ, mamА ya estaba aquМ -Ah...

Yoh saliС. Hao suspiro. Termino de vestirse y saliС. Yoh estaba en la sala, con la televisiСn encendida pero con los audifonos puesto.

-║Oye Yoh! ©No es demasiado temprano como para irnos?  
-Si, lo se -©entonces?  
-No lo se... Me dejaron de tarea ver las noticias, pero no pude, asМ que.  
-Ya, el resto puedo asmilarlo...

Hao se recostС en el sillon y cerrС los ojos, aunque los cerro nada mas porque si. no tenia sueЯo. Ruido de fondo, la tv. Asaltos, balaceras entre policias y narcos, confiscaciСn de droga... cosas asМ.

-©Oye Yoh, no te preocupa que?  
-©Que mamА me cache? Claro que no -©Como sabes que diria eso?  
-se encoge de hombro Solo adivinИ

En ese momento, voltea a la pantalla nuevamente. Hao quiso protestar, pero desistiС. "Eso ya no me importa" se dijo... Yoh veМa atento a la pantalla, anotando algo de ves en cuando...

AsМ, en medio del relativo silencio que habia alrededor, paso una hora. Eran casi las siete cuando paso su madre por ahМ

-Me voy, cuМdense, el dinero lo dejИ en la mesa del comedor -Esta bien...

Sale. Yoh sigue viendo la tv. Hao mira el techo... De momento, se levanta

-Ya me voy -©que dices? Si aun son las siete. Podemos irnos hasta la siete treinta.  
-No, hoy me voy antes

Y sale a la cocina, toma su parte del dinero que les deja su madre y se dirije al baЯo.

-©Hao?

Pero Иl ya no lo oyС. No dice nada. Hao se va... Yoh toma su celular y marca un nЗmero.

-©Bueno?  
-Tamao, mejor ya levАntate y vМstete. Creo que Hao va por ti -©en serio? Que sweet -Si, eso creo... Bye

Y cuelga, sin esperar respuesta ni nada. Anota otra noticia y se levanta del sillСn.

-Ya me voy -Esta bien. Suerte con eso -Gracias... algo extraЯado  
-║Ya! vete, ©o te quedarАs ahМ vigilandome?

Hao se rМe tontamente y se va. Yoh menea la cabeza y cierra su libreta. Va a su cuarto y con toda la calma del mundo se pone el uniforme, guarda su libreta en su mochila y la toma. Entonces, sale de nuevo, esta vez a la cocina, saca del refrigerador la caja de leche y bebe un poco. Pone la caja en el refrigerador, toma el dinero que queda en la mesa y sale... "Siete veinte... es algo tempra" piensa, desperezАndose y caminando en el patio... Al salir, se dirije al garaje, saca su auto y se va a la escuela... Algo lejos de casa, pero bueno. Solo tenМa que doblar a la derecha en la avenida y era casi todo derecho, salvo un par de bifurcaciones, entonces no era derecho.. que importa. "Me pregunto si encontrarИ a Hao" penso de pronto, pero el sonido de la radio lo aparto pronto de eso...

oooooootro cap xDD. kada vz menos creativo xDDDD 


	5. Cap 5 Irreverencia

CapМtulo 5.- Irreverencia

Para llegar a la escuela a pie, sin un auto que te lleve, solo tienes que caminar unas tres cuadras doblando en la esquina hacia la derecha, entonces esperas y pasara una colectiva que te llevara... Directo hacia alla, sin necesidad de tomar otra, transbordar o incluso de caminar tan solo un poco mas. Raro, pero asi era la ruta. O si no, puedes seguir de frente otras... diez?? no, como trece cuadras mas, y luego a la derecha otras dos... ║que se yo! Algo mas o menos asМ debe ser...

Hao caminaba tranquilamente. Si se hubiera ido con Yoh, estarМa mucho mАs que molesto por haberse desviado, pues Yoh siempre creМa que el camino que tomaba lo dejaba mАs cerca de la escuela, sin funcionar nunca. Pero, yendo solo, se sentМa mejor. Libre. PodrМa ir a donde fuera, nadie se lo iba a impedir. SСlo que... No tenМa a dСnde ir. PensС un poco en Tamao. Esa chica era muy linda, o eso pensaba Иl. Mas bien... Lo que sea. No sabМa como se habМa enterado Yoh de que habia hablado con ella, o porquИ se lo habМa dicho... ©O solo habia hablado sin saber? Se retranco en la seЯal que indicaba que ahМ era la parada de los autobuses, sacС de su bolsillo su encendedor y se puso a jugar con Иl, pensando en Tamao y en algo que aun no lograba definir bien... Y que no consideraba correcto. Tan absorto estaba que no mirС pasar tres microbuses frente a el y a muchas personas haberse subido a ellos... ©Que hora seria?

-©Hao?

Hao diС un respingo. VolteС y viС a Jeanne, mirandolo fijamente

-║║Hola Jeanne!! Esto... no pense que que podria verte aqui -Pues... yo tampoco. Siempre llegas a la escuela con tu hermano, ©paso algo?

Hao la mirС, casi sin hacerle caso... Jeanne era una chica muy linda, y Иl siempre la habia considerado asМ. Pero le resultaba indiferente, como la mayor parte de sus compaЯeros

-©Hao?

Dio otro respingo. Se habia quedado absorto mirandola y no habia contestado. Le sonrio y ella le devolvio la sonrisa "Esta niЯa se ve muy linda cuando sonrie..." pensС Hao, casi sin darse cuenta

-Pues... No, mira, lo que pasa es que... bueno... -Jaja... Eres un chico muy gracioso -©Tu crees? -sonrisa- Que linda -Pues... si -se sonoja ligeramente- ©Esperas a alguien?  
-Yo, bueno... Eso creo. Mas bien, yo.  
-Ah, imagino que... esperas a Tamao, no?  
-©Tamao? Pues.  
-Ayer ustedes... bueno, yo solo... Lo que quiero decir es que... mejor me voy, no quiero molestarte cuando llegue Tamao -Pero... Jeanne, espera, yo.  
-No, mejor me voy... No quiero que piense mal de ti, o de mi, cuando yo solo... ©Sabes? Es muy temprano todavМa, puedo irme a pie, no tengo que esperar la micro -Jeanne.  
-Nos vemos mas tarde Hao

Esto ultimo lo dijo en un tono tan seco, que Hao no pudo evitar sentirse... ©culpable? No, mas bien... raro, solo raro. La manera en la que Jeanne dijo "Tamao" le hizo creer que de alguna manera estaba molesta con el. La miro cruzar la calle hasta que reaccionС. RecordС lo que le habМa pasado el dМa anterior, y en todo en lo que habМa pensado y razonado antes de quedarse dormido, aunque no del todo bien, asi que decidiС que no podМa dejar escapar esta oportunidad

CorriС, para atravezar la calle, casi golpeado por un auto... ©rojo? pero ignorandolo y siguiendo de frente, por la calle donde se habia metido Jeanne "©Donde va? no puede ir muy lejos" pensС Hao con angustia, auqnue no podМa verla... "Solo que haya tomado otro camino... Esperen..." Aminoro el paso lentamente, hasta detenerse completamente a media cuadra, respirando agitadamente... Jeanne debМa haberse desviado, Иl lo hubiera hecho si hubiera querido huir de alguien que lo persigue... SuspirС, pero aun asi, aun despues de toda la reflexion, no sabia bien porquИ habia perseguido a Jeanne. ©Tendria alguna razon valida para hacer algo asi?

SiguiС caminando, pero muy lentamente... Al llega a la esquina, se detuvo. Pero no por los pocos autos que pasaban, sino porque oyС un sonido que lo saco de onda, se dio la vuelta lentamente, y vio a Jeanne sollozando quedamente, sentada en un escalon

-©Jeanne? ©Estas bien?  
-DИjame sola -Jeanne.  
-║Que me dees sola! ©Porque no te vas con tu... noviecita?

Hablaba muy enfadada, a decir verdad, aunque esto ultimo lo dijo con un tono algo dolido. Hao se sentС con ella y ella se volteo hacia otro lado, para evitar que la viera. Hao separo los labios un poco, pero no sabia que decir... TratС de tomar la mano de Jeanne, pero ella se separС al instante, dandole un golpe en la mano con la que trato de tocarla

-Jeanne...

Pero no termino. Ella se levantС y siguiС caminando con paso decidido, pero no de frente, como debia hacerlo, sino a la izquierda, cruzando la calle. Hao suspiro, se levanto y se dispuso a seguirla. Pero Jeane casi corrМa, y Hao, a pesar de haber dormido tanto (lo necesitaba, despues de tantas parrandas nocturnas Зltimamente) se sentМa terriblemente cansado, y apenas podМa seguirle el paso, de modo que estuviera cerca de ella...

-║Jeanne, por favor! ©Quieres escucharme?  
-║NO! No quiero, no se porque me sigues... tu novia se molestarА si se entera de que me perseguiste -Jeanne...

HabМa llegado a otra cuadra... TratС de pasarse sin mirar si venМa algЗn coche, pero uno la detuvo en seco. Hao corriС, pensando que asМ la alcanzarМa, pero no fe asi. Hao tuvo que pasar nuevamente peligrosamente cerca de los autos que cruzaban la calle, resoplando y tratando de hacer que Jeanne se detuviera, sin Иxito. Sin embargo, ella se detuvo, casi a media cuadra. VolteС hacia atrАs, y al ver a Hao algo alejado de ella, se diС la vuelta molesta... PensС en apoyarse en la pared, despuИs de todo no tenМa ganas de seguir huyendo, aunque al ver la enredadera que habМa cubriendo la pared y haciendo sombra, lo pensС mejor y no lo hizo

-©Ahora sМ quieres escucharme?  
-No se porque debo escucharte -Jeanne, por favor... tu fuiste la primera en digirime la palabra.  
-║Y me arrepiento! ©Que tal si te metes en problemas con tu?  
-║Ella no es mi novia!

SubiС el tono de su voz sin darse cuenta de que lo habМa hecho. Las primeras veces no le habМa importado, pero Иsta ves... DecidiС que ya estaba harto de eso. Jeanne lo mirС sorprendida, aunque disimulo bastante bien al reirse despreocupadamente

-©Esperas que crea eso?  
-Pues yo... Lo siento, es que...

No continuo. SuspirС y decidiС sentarse en el piso, retrancАndose en la pared.

Cambie el formato

no me gustaba lo del titulo como de cancion si no llevaban relacion

por lo demas... gomennasai

uu

olvide este fic S 


End file.
